Dangan Ronpa: School Idol Edition!
by SunshineWishes
Summary: AU! When Honoka and the rest of Muse wake up in a strange school with 6 other students and a demonic teddy bear, they find out that it's kill or be killed, and they find themselves sorely underprepared for the events that occur. Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Hello all! While this isn't my first fanfiction, it is my first one that I've ever published! I don't have a lot to say, but please enjoy!Reviews, especially constructive criticism are greatly appreciated! Thanks!**_ _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa or Love Live**_

* * *

Honoka awoke with a start. Blearily, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was slumped over a wooden school desk in what looked to be an empty classroom. Where was she? The last thing Honoka remembered was Muse meeting up for practice in the club room. She looked around the classroom. Nothing seemed to be out of place, except for the fact that the windows were boarded up. Why?! Was she seeing things?! Honoka rubbed her eyes. No, the windows really _were_ boarded up. There was also a large surveillance camera. Honoka got up out of her seat and stretched her sore back. It was then that she noticed a piece of paper taped to the desk that she had been sleeping on. It read, 'Come to the gym. Everything will be explained there. Up pu pu pu!'

 _"_ _What could that mean?"_ Honoka thought. " _I guess I'll find out when I go to the gym."_ Honoka made her way slowly to the door, dodging desks and chairs and opened it. Immediately she was hit with a feeling so horrible it almost made her vomit. The hallway was dark and foreboding, and everything was bathed in a sickly green light. Honoka proceeded to the left, down the dark hallway. She turned right and tiptoed down another hallway, this time bathed in a red light. She walked carefully down the hallway until she came to a room labeled GYM.

 _"_ _This must be it,"_ Honoka thought. She cautiously pushed open the door, and looked around. The room was large, with blue walls and a yellow floor. Sports equipment was scattered around the room. Around 14 or so girls were milling around, talking in soft, scared voices. Among the people present, she noticed the rest of Muse and A-RISE standing together nervously, as well as three girls she didn't recognize. Honoka ran up to her friends.

"What's going on?" She asked. Eli shook her head.

"We're not sure." She responded. Honoka noticed that the older girl's voice was shaking, and that Nozomi was clutching tightly to her arm, her face pale. "We've received no information since we got here." Honoka opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a strange voice.

"Up pu pu pu pu! Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!" Honoka felt the familiar feeling of Kotori grabbing her hand. Honoka looked over at the taupe-haired girl. Her face was pale and she was shivering. Honoka squeezed her hand reassuringly and turned her attention to the front of the room, where the voice was coming from. A lone desk sat there.

As the 15 assembled girls watched, a small shape sprang from behind the desk and landed on it with a comical squeak. It was a small stuffed bear. Half of it was pure white with a friendly smile, but the other half was pitch black with a wicked grin and a mechanical red eye.

"I am Monokuma! The bear proclaimed in a squeaky voice. "Your new headmaster!" Murmurs went through the group of assembled students. Honoka felt herself relaxing and she sighed, relieved. _"_ _How threatening is a stuffed bear?"_ She thought.

"Why, it's just a cute stuffed bear, nya!" Honoka heard Rin shout. Honoka looked over at the cat-like girl. She was staring at the "Monokuma", her head cocked to one side.

"Hey!" It shouted. "I will have you know that I am a 'beary' important bear where I come from!" Giggles went through the group of girls.

"Hey, 'Beary'!" Shouted one of the girls that Honoka didn't know. She had long burgundy hair tied up in a bun, and Honoka didn't recognize her uniform. "What're you gonna do to us, _cuddle_ us to death?!" She and the other two girls she was with shrieked with laughter. Monokuma's mechanical eye glinted.

"If you don't respect your headmaster, you will be _punished._ " Monokuma's voice was dangerous. A blade suddenly shot from its chest, stopping at the girl's throat. "And I'm _sure_ you don't want to be punished. Am I understood?" The girl nodded slowly, her eyes wide.

"Good." Monokuma said, and the blade retracted. Honoka gulped. Kotori's grip on her hand tightened. This bear wasn't kidding around.

"Now," It said, voice happy once again. "Why are you here?" It raised its plush arms.

"You are here, for the Game of Mutual Killing! You see, all 15 of you are locked in this building. You will be here until the day you die! If you wanna get out, you must kill another student, _and_ get away with it!" Honoka gasped aloud. _Kill_ another student?! _Kill_ one of her closest friends?!

"K-kill…?" Nico's voice rang out. She sounded terrified. "you mean really, truly kill?!"

"Killing each other is killing each other." Monokuma shrugged. "If you need a dictionary I have one right here. Any questions?"

"There's n-no other way to leave…?" A voice trembled. Honoka looked around. It was Anju. From A-RISE. "a-are you sure?"

"Beary, BEARY sure! It's kill or be killed!" Monokuma chirped. "Now, if everyone would pull out their ElectroIDs. They are the devices that can be found in your pocket, placed there oh so kindly by yours truly!" Honoka released Kotori's hand reluctantly and reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out the device that Monokuma had spoken about. It consisted of a clear screen with silver metal rectangles on each side to act as handles. As soon as she pulled it out, the device booted on, showing her name: HONOKA KOUSAKA.

"These," Monokuma said, "Are your means of identification. You will use these to get into the rooms that you are allowed to be in. They also have a handy dandy map and the rules! They're also beary beary waterproof, and can withstand an impact force of up to ten tons! Now, everyone, go look at the rules."

[[Rules- 1. Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time. 2. "Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution. 3. Sleeping anywhere other than in the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly. 4. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion. 5. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras. who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. 7. Additional school regulations will be added as necessary.]]

"And remember, anyone who breaks a rule will be _severely_ punished. Any questions?" Monokuma sounded ridiculously happy about the whole situation.

"W-why are we here?" Honoka asked, fighting to keep her voice steady.

"Gooooooood question!" Monokuma responded. "Why, to spread despair, of course! How do you think anyone will react, to see all of their favorite idols killing each other!"

"Everyone is _seeing_ this?" Erena, one of the girls from A-RISE asked. She seemed relatively calm about the whole situation.

"Why yes!" Monokuma said gleefully. "It's being broadcast to all of Japan! What do you think those surveillance cameras are for? Other than so I can watch you, of course! Any other questions?" No one said anything. Honoka shuddered at the thought of a demonic bear watching her every move.

"Well then, gooooooood luck! Oh, I almost forgot! If nobody kills anybody in the next week, the school will explode!" Monokuma shouted, before disappearing. The moment he was out of sight, he room erupted into chaos. Everyone started talking at once.

"QUIET!" Eli shouted. The room fell silent and all eyes turned to her. Seeing that she had everyone's attention, she kept talking at a lower volume. "The worst thing we can do is panic. Why don't we all say our names? My name is Eli." Eli looked to Nozomi, who was standing to her right. Nozomi stepped forward.

"My name is Nozomi." She said before stepping back and lacing her fingers through Eli's. Honoka noticed that her eyes had lost their usual shine. The girl to her right stepped forward. She had bright blue eyes and forest green hair.

"Sage." She said shortly.

"Fae." The girl next to her had blond hair and purple eyes.

"Vivianne." She was the girl who had spoken earlier. All three girls wore the same uniform. Everyone went around the circle from there.

"Anju."

"Erena."

"Tsubasa."

"Umi."

"K-Kotori."

"Honoka."

"Rin!"

"H-Hanayo."

"Maki."

"Nico."

"Now that we are all acquainted, why don't we split into groups and explore briefly? Sage, Fae, Tsubasa, Rin, and Nico, You'll be one group. Vivianne, Erena, Kotori, Nozomi and I will be another. Maki, Hanayo, Anju, Honoka, and Umi will be the last. We'll meet back here in half an hour." With that, all three groups went to their separate ways.

Half an hour later, all three groups met back in the gym, where they shared their findings. There was an infirmary, the gym, four classrooms, and a hallway where the dorms were located, as well as a sauna. There was also a huge entrance hall with a huge locked door that looked oddly like a safe and a blocked off second floor. There were no entrances or exits to be seen anywhere. When they had all finished talking, the heard the distinct voice of Monokuma.

"Up pu pu pu! Time for bed!" it said. Honoka looked at her Electro-ID. It read, '10 p.m.'

"I guess we should go to bed." She said. A chorus of agreement followed her words and everyone headed off to the dorms. Honoka found her room and entered it carefully, locking the door behind her. The room was orange with a yellow carpet. It had a shower room and surveillance camera, but nothing other than that. Honoka flopped onto her bed, exhausted. She closed her eyes and was drifting off when she heard a timid knock on her door. She dragged herself out of bed and up to the door. Opening it, she saw Kotori standing there, her eyes full of tears.

"H-Honoka-chan, I'm scared." She whimpered. "What if someone comes for me while I'm sleeping?" Honoka felt a rush of pity for Kotori and reached out to pat her head. "It's ok, Kotori-chan, I'm scared too."

"M-may I sleep with you tonight? Just for one night?" Kotori whispered. Honoka nodded and moved aside so the other girl could enter the room. Honoka closed the door and locked it. " _Just to be safe."_ She thought. Honoka turned and walked back over to the bed. Kotori was already nestled under the covers, blinking up at her sleepily. Honoka climbed into the bad with her.

"It's gonna be ok." She whispered. Kotori closed her eyes and grabbed Honoka's hand. Honoka closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Honoka awoke the next morning to the horrible, grating sound of Monokuma announcing wake up. She dragged herself out of bed and realized with a start that Kotori wasn't in the room.

"Kotori-chan?" Honoka called, suddenly awake.

"Yes, Honoka-chan?" She heard Kotori's voice reply. She looked around and noticed Kotori coming out of a door that she hadn't noticed the previous night.

"What's through there?" Honoka asked, yawning. Kotori shrugged.

"Just a bathroom." She answered. "Now, come on, we have to go down for breakfast! I'm sure the others will be there." Kotori trotted down towards the door, and Honoka, rubbing her bleary eyes, followed her, somewhat confused at Kotori's sudden change of personality. Just last night she had been terrified. Why was she so happy now?

"Say, Honoka-chan," Kotori's voice startled Honoka out of her thoughts. "I thought about this place this morning while you were asleep, and I came to a conclusion," She paused slightly. "Our parents have to be wondering where we went, right? There has got to be people looking for us. So, I think that they'll come rescue us soon!" Honoka smiled brightly. She had to be right.

"Yeah! They're surely looking for us! We'll be out of here in no time!" Her spirits renewed, Honoka skipped down the hallway, ready to get breakfast.

As they reached the cafeteria, Honoka flung open the door.

"Good morning! She announced. 5 sets of eyes stared at her, with expressions varying from bewilderment to slight annoyance. Honoka paid them no mind and bounced over to sit beside Umi.

"Good morning again, Umi-chan!" she cheered. Umi ignored her and turned to Kotori, who had followed her in quietly.

"I hope you're feeling better," She said softly, a hint of a smile on her face. "I was quite worried about you." Kotori flashed a bright smile.

"Yup! Thanks to Honoka-chan, anyway." Umi smiled back at her. Though she smiled, Honoka could see the dark bags under her friend's eyes and her weary expression. She probably had stayed up all night worrying. Umi worried way too much, in her opinion. They'd be out of there in no time. Right? Right.

"Why the change in personality?" Eli's voice came from behind them, and the three second years turned to face her. Kotori just smiled.

"Well, I figured that they're all looking for us, and so they'll rescue us soon, right? They've got to notice that we're gone."

"Yeah!" Honoka agreed emphatically, "We'll be out of here in no time!" Eli just smiled grimly.

"I wish I had your optimism." She said dryly. As they were talking, Nozomi had wandered in from another room that was probably a kitchen. She quietly sat next to Eli, leaning into the blonde's side. Eli wrapped an arm around her.

"Not eating anything?" Eli asked her worriedly. Nozomi shook her head.

"Not hungry." She mumbled, closing her eyes. She looked awful. Her hair was messy and her eyes seemed to have lost their luster. Eli and Umi exchanged a look.

As the other girls filtered in, Honoka noticed that the mood was gloomy and sad. She and Kotori seemed to be the only optimistic ones in the group! Even Nico and Rin didn't seem very upbeat. Nico had walked in 10 minutes late with her hair down and her eyes red and puffy, and Rin was unusually quiet. Honoka tried multiple times to lighten the mood, only to be shot down every time, usually by Umi, Eli, or Maki. Eventually she fell quiet, annoyance bubbling up within her. Why couldn't everyone just be positive for once?! After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Umi got up from her seat.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my room." She said curtly, turning on her heel to leave.

"Umi-chan!" Honoka called out, following her into the hallway. Umi ignored her. "Umi-chan," Honoka tried again. Umi didn't reply, only quickened her pace. "Umi-chan! Why don't we play some games or something!" Honoka called out. "It may not be what you wanna do, but it's better than sitting around and doing nothing!" Umi whirled around, looking incredibly annoyed. Honoka took a step back. Umi had never made that kind of face at her before.

"Honoka." Umi's voice was deadly. "Leave me alone. I have no time to be sitting around and playing stupid games like a sitting duck. I am not going to just wait around to either be rescued or die. Play your games all you want. I will have no part in them." With that, Umi turned again and stalked off, leaving a very surprised Honoka in the hallway.

"U-Umi." She whispered, feeling her knees give out. She crumpled to the floor. That wasn't Umi. Umi was her friend, who was strict, although she meant well. Umi wasn't rude to her. What was this forsaken school doing to her friends?! To her?! Honoka buried her face in her knees and cried.

That night, she heard another knock on the door. Honoka opened it to see Kotori standing in front of her.

"C-could I sleep with you just for one more night?" She asked. "I'm still kinda scared…" Honoka forced a smile.

"Of course, Kotori-chan!" Honoka opened the door wider. "You can sleep here every night if you need to."

"Thank you, Honoka-chan!" Kotori stepped into the room and hopped onto Honoka's bed, curling up in a similar way to the night before. Honoka locked the door and climbed into bed with Kotori, closing her eyes.

"H-Honoka-chan." Kotori whimpered. Honoka opened her eyes and looked worriedly at the taupe-haired girl, who's eyes were full of tears.

"What's wrong?!" Honoka asked. "Are you ok?!" Kotori didn't answer.

"D-did you and Umi-chan have a fight…?" She asked softly. Honoka almost didn't hear her. "I heard her yelling."

"O-oh, I just bothered Umi-chan a bit too much so she yelled at me. You know how everyone's a bit on edge lately." Honoka put on a smile, lying through her teeth. If Kotori saw through her lie, she didn't show it, as she just smiled, looking relieved.

"Oh, good!" Kotori yawned, settling down again. Honoka grabbed Kotori's hand and squeezed it tightly as she drifted off to sleep.

Honoka was jolted awake the next morning by Kotori screaming. She scrambled out of bed, tumbling onto the floor.

"What?! What's going on?!" Untangling herself from the covers, she dashed over to the door, where Kotori was standing. Honoka took a deep breath. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good. Kotori turned, burying her face in Honoka's chest, her body wracked with sobs. With Kotori out of the way, Honoka could clearly see what had made Kotori scream, and she let out a scream of her own. There, lying unmoving in a pool of dried blood, was Tsubasa._

 _ **Dun dun dun! The first murder has occurred. Ok, I'm sorry for being MIA. I've been super busy with school and life in general, and I just really didn't have any motivation. I tried to take the constructive criticism I got on the last chapter into account when writing this. I'm going to attempt to write and upload more often. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it's not my best writing. Bye~!**_


End file.
